Et si Dobby n'était pas arrivé ?
by Fairy4everAP
Summary: Et si Dobby n'était pas arrivé dans les Reliques de la Mort ? S'il n'avait pas dévissé le chandelier pour libérer Hermione de Bellatrix ? Voilà comment la scène aurait pu continuer… Lemon : [Hermione/Draco]
1. Chap 1 : Un dîner particulier

_Les personnages de « Harry Potter » créés par J.K. Rowling lui appartiennent, je ne possède qu'un esprit mal tourné et un PC pour écrire mes cochoncetés ;)_

 _Attention : Lemon en vue ! Enjoy !_

 _Je suis de retour ! Dans cette fanfic, ça va être chaud entre Hermione... et Draco ! La scène se passe au moment où Potter et compagnie se font capturer et ramener au manoir des Malfoy... Et si Dobby n'était pas arrivé ?_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Un diner particulier...**

« Appelle-le »

Sans réponse ni même mouvement de Draco, Bellatrix réitéra, avec impatience :

« Appelle-le ! »

Lucius prit les devants, retroussa sa manche puis appuya longuement sur la sombre marque tatouée sur son avant-bras.  
Quelques secondes suffirent pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres apparaisse dans un tourbillon de fumée noire, suivi de près par d'autres Mangemorts. Là, il vit Ron et Harry, désarmés, ainsi que Hermione, tenue fermement par Bellatrix et un poignard sous la gorge.

« Ah… Harry Potter ! Se réjouit-il. Cela fait un moment que je te cherche.  
\- Maître, fit Lucius Malfoy, nous avons trouvé le garçon ainsi que ses amis dans la forêt et-  
\- Et je t'en suis reconnaissant, le coupa Voldemort, je saurai m'en rappeler en temps voulu. »

Un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage pâle de Lucius.

« M… Maître ? Se risqua Bellatrix, que faisons-nous de la sang de bourbe et du traître à son sang ?  
\- Enfermez-les séparément et attachez-les. Si Harry réussit à s'enfuir, nous lui rappellerons gentiment que ses amis sont toujours en notre compagnie.  
\- Vous ne vous débarrassez pas de Potter tout de suite ? »

Harry tourna la tête vers le Mangemort qui parlait et reconnu Rogue. Celui-ci le fixa un instant avant de regarder Voldemort.

« Non, pas tout de suite, Severus. Je souhaite que nous mangions tous ensemble pour fêter le dernier jour de Harry Potter. Narcissa, dites à vos elfes de maison de préparer un festin. Oh et, Harry est notre invité alors… réservez lui une chaise je vous prie ! »

Narcissa acquiesça et partit chercher ses elfes. Fenrir Greyback attrapa Ron, le montra à Lucius et dit :

« Le cachot est déjà occupé : où je les mets, lui et la fille ?  
\- Mets le rouquin à la cave… pour la fille par contre, il ne reste que les chambres. Trouves-en une de libre et enferme-là. Il y a des chaines à l'entrée du cachot, prends-les pour les attacher.  
\- Bien Monsieur, fit le loup-garou avec un sourire carnassier. »

Il accrocha la chaine de Ron à un anneau de la cave puis poussa Hermione à l'étage des chambres. Il ouvrit une porte qui grinça et entra dans une chambre qui, malgré la propreté du sol et des draps, sentait le renfermé. Le geôlier chercha où attacher Hermione puis il posa les yeux sur le lit. Il poussa la Gryffondor sur les draps blancs et attacha ses chaînes aux barreaux.  
Il la laissa là, couchée sur un matelas moelleux et ferma la porte à clé. Elle ne s'en sortait pas trop mal ; certes, ses poignets étaient attachés, mais elle était installée assez confortablement… en tout cas, mieux que Ron dans sa cave humide et froide !

 **.**

Harry de son côté, vivait le diner le plus gênant et le plus dangereux de sa vie. Deux heures après que Voldemort n'arrive dans le manoir des Malfoy, lui et les Mangemorts s'étaient mis à table.  
Tous mangeaient sauf Harry… et Draco.

« Alors Draco, lança le Mage noir, tu n'as presque rien mangé… que t'arrive-t-il ? C'est de manger en face de Harry qui te gêne ? »

Les Mangemorts gloussèrent et Draco sembla déstabilisé.

« Non, commença le fils Malfoy, c'est juste que-  
\- Oooh ! Ne dit rien, c'est la fille, c'est ça ? Quand Fenrir l'a accompagnée à l'étage, tu ne l'as pas quittée des yeux. Je suis d'humeur généreuse ce soir, continua Voldemort, prends une assiette et apporte-lui de quoi manger ! »

Draco regarda le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans l'espoir de savoir s'il était sérieux ou non. Il mit du rôti dans l'assiette et garnit avec les légumes. Quand il passa devant Voldemort, celui-ci attrapa sa manche et lui dit :

« Draco, je sais que tu es un garçon solitaire mais tu sais, j'apprécierais vraiment que tu… joue un peu avec la sang de bourbe : je veux qu'elle crie, qu'elle comprenne quelle est sa place !  
\- Vous… vous voulez que je la frappe ?  
\- Non ! Non non non ! Je veux que tu sois plus subtil ! Une jeune fille attachée à un lit… sois un peu imaginatif, voyons !  
\- Très bien, Maître. »

Sur ces mots, il se dirigea vers la cage d'escalier.

 **.**

« Jouer avec la sang de bourbe », c'était assez clair… Il s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre où Hermione était enfermée. Il prit une inspiration profonde et déverrouilla la serrure. Il entra à pas de loup et referma doucement la porte.

* * *

 _La suite très bientôt !_

 _F4eAP_


	2. Chap 2 : Celui qui obéissait

_Comme promis, la suite !_

 _Un chapitre carrément plus long que le précédent, accrochez-vous !_

 _Je tiens quand même à vous prévenir, si **vous n'aimez pas trop la violence** ou si **vous espérez que Draco va être sage**... ça risque de ne pas trop vous plaire !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Celui qui obéissait**

La pièce était dans le noir total. Il alluma les bougies posées sur la table de nuit en murmurant la formule magique. Là, il put enfin voir Hermione, endormie. Il posa l'assiette remplie à côté des bougies, regarda encore Granger, et poussa un long soupir.

« Le Seigneur des ténèbres m'a donné une mission, se motiva mentalement Draco, il me fait confiance, je ne dois pas le décevoir… je dois juste… juste… »

Il mit ses mains sur sa tête, son cœur battant de plus en plus vite.  
Il n'aimait pas Hermione. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais manqué une occasion de se moquer d'elle, d'abimer ses précieux livres ou de lui coincer une langue de grenouille à pics dans les cheveux… mais là, c'était différent. À Poudlard, il faisait ses mauvais tours entouré de Crabbe et Goyle. Là, il était seul face à elle. Sans compter que le « mauvais tour » commandé par son Maître était particulièrement grave et humiliant.

Un petit grognement se fit entendre. Malfoy posa les yeux sur sa source et vit Hermione qui se réveillait doucement.

« Malfoy ? Demanda la prisonnière.  
\- Ne m'adresse pas la parole ! Répliqua sèchement Draco, se réfugiant dans sa haine pour les moldus.  
\- Comment va Harry ? Continua-t-elle.  
\- Inquiète-toi plutôt pour toi, espèce de sale sang de bourbe ! »

Granger écarquilla les yeux : Est-ce que Harry était mort ? Et si Malfoy était là pour se débarrasser d'elle ? Elle tira sur ses chaines, s'accrochant à l'espoir de pouvoir se libérer.

« Arrête ! Ordonna le sorcier blond, arrête de t'agiter ! »

Elle tira de plus belle.

« Endoloris ! »

Hermione se tordit de douleur. Draco sembla choqué par son propre sort. C'était le premier à lui venir en tête.

« Pourquoi ? Sanglota la malheureuse.  
\- Je… Ferme-là et laisse-toi faire ! Lança Draco. Si tu continues, je recommence. »

Il pointa sa baguette vers elle et dit :

« Deponeret »

Aussitôt, le manteau d'Hermione glissa jusqu'à ses mains attachées.

« Deponeret »

Ses lacets se défirent et ses chaussures se rangèrent au pied du lit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! S'inquiéta Hermione.  
\- … Deponeret »

Les chaussettes rejoignirent les chaussures.

« Arrête, Malfoy ! Cria la Gryffondor en serrant les jambes.  
\- Deponeret »

Cette fois, son pantalon glissa et se plia sur les chaussures. Hermione défia Draco du regard, lui interdisant d'enlever quoi que ce soit d'autre.  
Il ne continua pas ses sorts mais posa un genou sur le lit. Il posa l'autre de façon à enjamber la captive, tout en serrant sa baguette dans sa main. Il se mit au-dessus d'elle en posant une main vers sa tête. Il détourna le regard et répéta son sort, ce qui arracha la culotte d'Hermione et l'envoya sur le reste de ses affaires.

« Malfoy, dit sèchement Granger. Malfoy ! Regarde-moi ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

Draco continua d'éviter son regard et enleva sa ceinture sans un mot.

« Ce n'est pas toi qui veux ça, constata-t-elle, non, quelqu'un t'y oblige… Qui veut ça ? Ton père ? Non… sûrement pas ! Voldemort, c'est ça ?  
\- Tais-toi, souffla Draco.  
\- Il n'est pas trop tard Malfoy !  
\- Arrête.  
\- Regarde ce qu'il te fait faire ! Tu peux encore changer de camp !  
\- Comment ça, changer de camp ?! S'indigna le blond. Pour rejoindre Potter qui va mourir et Weasley enfermé dans la cave ?  
\- Pour ne pas devoir exécuter des ordres comme celui que tu as reçu. »

Le Serpentard s'arrêta un instant puis repris sa mine résignée.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres me fait confiance, je suis à son service.  
\- Et il te tuera si tu n'obéi pas, lâcha Hermione. C'est vraiment un monstre comme lui que tu veux servir ? Ou tu lui obéis peut-être parce que tu es un lâche ? Tu as peur pour ta vie alors tu fais toutes les besognes ingrates qu'il ne veut pas faire ?  
\- Je ne suis pas un lâche ! Se braqua-t-il. Tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable… il ne s'en prendra pas à moi si je refuse de te toucher… »

Malfoy s'interrompit pour respirer profondément. Hermione plissa les yeux et dit d'un ton grave :

« Il ne s'en prendra pas à toi… mais à tes parents.  
\- Il les torturera devant moi ou pire… il voudra que je le fasse… »

Hermione vit que les yeux du blond s'humidifiaient. Elle commença :

« Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire, on pourrait-  
\- Je dois le faire, la coupa Draco. Il ne voit pas ma famille d'un bon œil en ce moment… Je dois lui montrer que les Malfoy lui sont fidèles. Maintenant, tais-toi… »

Hermione voulut parler mais Draco ouvrit sa braguette, baissa suffisamment son caleçon gris et se rapprocha de la fille. Il se coucha sur elle et essaya de se glisser vers son intimité.

« Alors là, n'y pense même pa-aaaAAH ! »

Hermione ferma les yeux et serra les dents alors que Draco mit un coup de rein brutal.

« Mal…foy ! Peina à dire la prisonnière, tu me fais mal… arrête !  
\- Ferme-là… »

Il continua ses va-et-vient et jeta un œil au visage crispé d'Hermione. Il ferma les yeux en essayant de ne penser à rien.  
À chaque coup, elle gémissait de douleur et tirait sur ses chaînes de toutes ses forces. Elle sentit une goute tomber sur son visage et ouvrit les yeux. Au-dessus d'elle, elle vit une larme couler des yeux de Malfoy et la sentit atterrir sur sa joue. Elle supplia :

« Malfoy… attends ! »

Il se retira et cacha en vain son visage rouge.

« Arrête de parler ! Ordonna-t-il. Ne rends pas ça plus difficile que ça ne l'est déjà !  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Je n'ai aucune envie de faire ça… mais il faut que je le fasse… pour eux. Je ne t'ai jamais porté dans mon cœur mais je n'ai pas envie de te faire aussi mal que ça ! Je sais que c'est horrible pour toi, mais dis-toi que c'est un enfer pour moi aussi !  
\- Malfoy, je-  
\- Arrête, ARRÊTE, je t'en supplie… laisse-toi faire… ne me regarde pas. »

Il s'essuya les yeux et les leva au ciel pour retenir ses larmes.

« Malfoy, tenta Hermione après un silence qui parut durer une éternité, je te comprends…  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien comprendre ?!  
\- Ça te fait mal à toi aussi… tu n'es pas mauvais au fond, il reste de la morale enfouie en toi.  
\- Je préfèrerais ne pas en avoir, au moins, je pourrais faire ça sans sourciller… »

Hermione le regarda un moment et soupira. Alors que Draco se préparait à recommencer sa tâche, elle lui dit :

« Quand tu donnes un coup de rein… ne sois pas aussi raide accompagne le mouvement… »

Il la regarda, étonné, puis il appliqua le conseil en entrant en elle, ce qui lui arracha un gémissement moins douloureux.

« C… C'est mieux, murmura Hermione, mais essaye plutôt de faire un cercle avec ton bassin. »

Il hésita puis après avoir rectifié, il demanda :

« Comme ça ?  
\- Oui, dit-elle avant d'ajouter, c'est… ta première fois ?  
\- Je suis si nul que ça ? Fit-il.  
\- Ben…  
\- Eh bah oui, c'est la première fois. Tu es contente, Granger ?  
\- Non… Pas du tout même... Commencer comme ça, c'est dommage pour toi.  
\- Comment ça « dommage » ?  
\- C'est pas comme ça faire l'amour : c'est autre chose que rentrer-sortir !  
\- Et c'est comment alors ? »

Hermione regarda Malfoy pour savoir s'il était réellement sérieux. Il y avait vraiment toute une éducation à faire...

« Eh bien… ça commence par des caresses, des mots doux… tout ça pour… bah pour s'exciter l'un et l'autre !  
\- C'est vraiment nécessaire ? Demanda-t-il avec une pointe de dégoût.  
\- Crois-moi, lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille, ça change beaucoup de choses… »

Il sembla hésiter, puis il finit par dire :

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

* * *

 _Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère ne pas trop vous avoir déçu/choqué/fait rager/autre... disons que ça va s'améliorer pour nos deux protagonistes !_

 _Pour ceux qui se demanderaient, "Deponeret" veut simplement dire "Dévêtir" en latin._

 _Encore un chapitre et ce sera fini !_

 _F4eAP_


	3. Chap 3 : Apprentissage

_La voici, la suite et fin de cette fanfic !_

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Apprentissage**

 _« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »_

Hermione lui répondit :

« Approche toi de mon visage »

Il s'exécuta et Hermione posa ses lèvres sur le cou de Draco, elle y déposa plusieurs baisers avant de lui souffler :

« Caresses mes cheveux, prends-moi par la taille... fais ce que tu veux, ce qui te viens à l'esprit naturellement… »

Le blond mit ses doigts dans l'épaisse chevelure d'Hermione et lorsqu'il vit son oreille, il enleva une mèche qui lui barrait la route et mordilla délicatement le lobe. Elle laissa échapper un petit gémissement qui fit dresser les poils du dos de Draco. Il recommença et mit une main dans le creux de la taille d'Hermione.  
La main froide posée sur sa peau la fit tressaillir. Elle sentit l'odeur de Draco, un parfum fort et enivrant qu'elle continua de respirer.

« Malfoy… chuchota-t-elle, continue. »

Il fit remonter sa main sur le corps d'Hermione, atteignant les côtes. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à monter encore, il lui demanda la permission du regard. Elle acquiesça. Il entoura son sein de sa main, sentant les broderies du soutien-gorge à travers le pull. Il pressa gentiment et devina le téton en train de pointer… il continua sa course jusqu'à sa joue qu'il caressa, avant d'approcher son visage et d'embrasser le cou d'Hermione.  
Son cœur accéléra lorsqu'il vit la Gryffondor se mordre la lèvre. Sans prévenir, il glissa ses mains sous le pull d'Hermione et le fit remonter de façon à découvrir sa poitrine. Il la regarda un moment, observant chaque détail du sous-vêtement blanc. Il le fit glisser lui aussi et rougit en découvrant ce que le soutien-gorge cachait. Draco posa une main sur chaque sein et les caressa.  
Il regarda Hermione qui lui dit :

« Vas-y… »

Il enfouit sa tête dans sa poitrine et commença à l'embrasser, avant de lécher puis suçoter un mamelon.  
Pour une première fois, le jeune Malfoy ne s'en sortait pas mal du tout : même s'il hésitait encore, il était doux et complètement différent du garçon de tout à l'heure. Sa révélation sur le fait qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal fit réfléchir Hermione : il était juste perdu, obligé de faire le grand écart entre sa famille et sa propre volonté... Il détestait les moldus et nés de moldus car c'était une tradition pour lui, mais quand elle voyait le soin avec lequel il s'appliquait pour lui faire du bien, elle se dit que Draco avait dû se débarrasser de cette tradition inculquée par ses parents.  
Il était si attentionné qu'elle pensa un instant qu'il s'en voulait de l'avoir forcée, et qu'il essayait, en quelque sorte, de se racheter auprès d'elle...

Hermione sentait la virilité de Draco appuyée contre elle et sentait qu'elle était prête.

« Malfoy… Susurra-t-elle à son oreille, fais-moi l'amour… »

Il se raidit, comme surpris. Quand il posa les yeux sur le visage grisé de Granger, il senti tous les poils de son corps se dresser sur sa peau pâle. Il contempla l'expression d'Hermione quelques secondes... les meilleures de sa vie : des pommettes rouges, une bouche à demi ouverte, attendant ses lèvres sur les siennes et des yeux plein de désir, le suppliant de la prendre, ici, maintenant, et fougueusement.  
Draco entoura de ses mains la tête de sa prisonnière. Il approcha son visage, ferma les yeux et l'embrassa tendrement.

Il remua sur elle pour se mettre en place et quand il voulut entrer en elle, il glissa sans même devoir forcer. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil étonné et commença à apprécier. Hermione se mit à laisser échapper des soupirs et des gémissements plus intenses au rythme des va-et-vient de Draco. Ce dernier poussa lui aussi des geignements près de l'oreille d'Hermione. Il ferma les yeux et écouta le mélange excitant de plaintes d'Hermione et du grincement du lit. Il agrandit ses mouvements, pénétrant plus profondément, ce qui arracha des cris à la fille, alternant entre :

« Oui ! Ma… Malfoy ! Aaha… Encore… »

Sentant la jouissance monter, il dit dans un soupir :

« Haa… Hermione…

\- Han… Mal... commença-t-elle, oui… Draco ! »

C'était la première fois qu'il entendait son nom prononcé avec autant de plaisir. Ne pouvant plus se retenir, il se retira et jouit en gémissant bruyamment.  
Il regarda Hermione et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes en fermant les yeux. Il la laissa guider le baiser et enroula sa langue avec la sienne. Il éloigna son visage, se tourna et posa les pieds sur le parquet.

Il pointa les vêtements d'Hermione avec sa baguette et dit :

« Induam »

Dans le bon ordre, les vêtements volèrent et rhabillèrent la prisonnière. Malfoy se leva, se tourna vers Granger, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Son regard se posa sur l'assiette de rôti. Il demanda :

« Tu as faim ? Je... Je t'ai emmené une part du dîner.

\- Je veux bien. »

Il prit la fourchette, la remplit et la présenta à Hermione qui l'avala.

« Hermi… Ahem, Granger, dit-il, on en parle à personne... d'accord ?

\- Comme tu veux, Malfoy »

Il hésita et dit :

« Pour Potter et Weasley, je ne peux rien faire. Même pour toi… si je te détache, Il saura que c'est moi.

\- Si tu veux nous aider, cherche dans le sac de Harry. Tu trouveras un morceau de miroir : appelle à l'aide et quelqu'un viendra nous libérer.

\- Je le ferai. »

Quand elle eut fini l'assiette, Draco, s'approcha de la porte. La main sur la poignée, il se tourna et dit :

« Hermione... Merci pour tout… et bonne chance pour l'évasion.»

* * *

 _Et voilà : the end !_

 _(mon dieu j'ai osé publier ça... o/O)_

 _J'espère que cette fin vous a plu, tout comme le reste de cette histoire ! Au début, j'avais pensé remplacer Hermione par Harry et pourquoi pas Draco par Rogue... maaaais bon, ça s'est fait comme ça. Et puis j'ai déja fais une fanfic Yaoi : un peu de changement !_

 _Merci pour toutes vos reviews, vous êtes au top ;)_

 _A la prochaine !_

 _F4eAP_


End file.
